Jealousy doesn't fit
by Starcosuperfan2015
Summary: Natsu Dragneel is new to Fairytail academy. He has only on year to got himself on top of both his school life and social life. It helps when you have one friend already there but what brings him down is sharing a room with the school bully. Follow the adventure Natsu takes can he make the final year of high school. I don't own Fairy tail. Enjoy. rated T for the safe side.
**Chapter 1: New guy vs popular girl**

 _Okay chill Natsu today is only your first day at Fairytail high. Thanks to my perfect behaviour I'm finally out of that private school magnolia high and can live a normal life._ I thought as I approached the school gates to my new high school I was nervous yet excited I hade to cope with 4 years of my life in a special private school for bad boys and girls. I new that this was a new start for me and I'm determined not to blow it. I entered the gates and walked to the front desk to be greeted by a girl with purple hair.

"Good morning you must be master Dragneel." The lady said

" Yes I am do you know where I can pick up my schedule, locker number and dorm room?" I asked politely

" Of course sir at the end of the hall knock on the door on your right and the headmaster will let you in master." She responded pointing to the door on the right

" Thank you miss and I know it says on my records that I'm a prince but can none of the teachers treat me like one please?" I requested nervously

" Sure have a lovely time at Fairytail high master Dragneel and once you get your room number tell me and I will take your belongings up there ." The lady said then went back to typing with a smile

The halls were empty since school was not going to start for another hour but I wanted to come early so I don't get stared at in the halls but I'm new it is gonna happen anyway I knocked on the door and herd a faint come in so I entered. The room was filled with books It looked boringly dull but the variety of books made it very interesting.

"Hello you must be the new prince that just transferred here from magnolia high." The principle said spinning towards me

" Yes but I would prefer if I just went by Natsu Dragneel if it was not to much trouble?" I asked

" Well Natsu I have a feeling you are here for everything here is your school planner it has your schedule and places to write notes and homework in and here is your locker number and in your locker it has all your books and P.E kit already in it your dad told us your size so we got your P.E kit sorted." The principle responded handing me a book the had Natsu Dragneel's Property written on the front and a piece of paper with a number and a key stuck to it. The key had a red dragon keychain on it that sparkled. "Oh I almost forgot you need your dorm number here it is and I'm principle Marakrov enjoy you time here."

"Thank you Marakrov ." I said as I left the room

I walked down the corridor when I spotted a girl with ocean blue and hot pink hair she looked familiar then I relesied who it was but she spotted me first.

"NATSU!" The girl screamed giving me a hug knocking me to the floor

"Hey long time no see Sinthea. I said getting to my feet and extending my hand to help her up she was the only one his age who lived in this country that knew he was a prince

"No kidding I haven't seen you or your older brother since we all studied together at the school of nobility." She said taking my hand and standing up

"I hated that place it was so serious." I said with a laugh

"Anyway why are you here are you not meant to be at that school for wayword royals?" She asked quizzically

"Yeah but I got let out on good behavouir amazing right anyway I just got here I need showing around so wanna hang." I said

"Okay first the dorms so you can change into your uniform." She said as she walked out the school and into a seprate building that looked like a amazing hotel I signalled the lady at the desk to take my bags she rushed over and took my three suitcases one for books and two for clothes she trailed behind them as them two gossip we walked in

"Dude this place is amazing." I said as we approached the elevator

"I know right." She exclaimed as she pressed the button for the top floor

"Anyway what room are you in?" Sinthea asked me

"lets see 499." I responded

"No way me and my friends are in 500 across the hall from your room." She said hugging me

"That is so cool." I said as the elevator stopped on the top floor

"Anyway we are here the card on the piece of paper is your keycard never loose it bye Natsu." Sinthea said as she walked into her room

I walk into my room it looked amazing it had another bed meaning I had a room mate cool. I could tell this was going to be a good year at this school well it is the last year senior year it was the start of the new school year so people had to gt new class schedules and everything. But I think it will be good anyway. I started to unpack when the door opened a guy with black hair came through and was stunned

"Oh look my room mate is already here my name is Gray Fullbuster I have been head of the football team for four years and I intend to make it my fith year so don't stop me." He said with a glare

"Okay my name is Natsu Dragneel I am new to magnolia sort of I went to the private bording school on the egde of town but I have never explored the actual town and I have no interest in football I prefer drama." I said confidently

I quickly got changed into my uniform it was nice as far as uniforms go. It was a white shirt with black writing that said Fairytail high on then I put on my royal blue and white striped tie then I wore a royal blue jumper I wore black trousers and finally black socks with my favourite shoes black converses with flames going up the back. I found my empty back pack with only my pencil case in I place my key card to my room and my locker key inside went over to the bath room and looked in the 1mirror and took out my hair gel, tooth brush, tooth paste and mouth wash from my mini suit case and placed the items on the side I took some gel from the tub and spiked my hair up. I brushed my teeth put my things away in the cabinet and left.

"I'm going Gray see you later." I said happily as I left but I bumped into a girl on the way she dropped her bags

"I'm so sorry miss..." I said

"Lucy the name is Lucy heart and you are." She asked as she bent down t pick up her bag

"Oh my name is Natsu Dragneel I'm new here." I said happily

"Oh nice to meet you Natsu." Lucy said as she walked away waving at me before she went into the same room Sinthea did she turned around and said "I hope I have some classes with you Natsu."

she was really beautiful but I bet she would never like a guy like me for starters my hair is baby pink but she is a friend of Sinthea's so maybe my old friend from royal and nobility school could help me out...

 **Notes**

 **Hey guys thanks for reading chapter on of my story Jealousy doesn't fit. I love this anime and I think I put a nice twist on it. Please review and tell me who your favourite character from my story is so far. More new characters to come and one crazy adventure so please follow this story to see where it takes Natsu and the rest of the students.**

 **Please follow or read my other three stories they are called Helplessly in Love which is a clueless one ,Holiday Horror which is a Star vs the Forces of Evil one and finally Destruction of Love which is a Winx club one.**


End file.
